Far Away Love pt 2
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: This is the second part of Far Away Love.
1. 1 year

**so, this is part 2! You can read what happens at the end of the first 1 if you want... you should! I think it's good! Btw, tomorrow my birthday!**

So, Dudley is in the army, and Kitty still works at TUFF. They have a son named, Willy Puppy. Today was a great day too. It was Willy's 1st birthday! Let's go check on the family!

It's morning. Everyone was still asleep. It's only around 7 in the morning. So, Dudley and Kitty woke up to hear Dudley's phone ringing. Dudley turned on his side, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, son. Listen, we need you back."

"But..."

"No buts! We gave 4 months off. Now, get to it."

Dudley sighed and hung up. He turned over to Kitty, who was looking at him worried. Dudley got out of bed, and packed his things.

"Dudley. It's your own sons birthday today." Kitty said while Dudley was packing.

"I know, but I gotta go."

Kitty got out of bed and woke up Willy. Kitty gave him to Dudley. He sat on the bed and kissed him good morning.

"Happy birthday, Willy. I love you." Dudley said as he hugged his son.

He set him on the bed, and Dudley hugged Kitty goodbye. The only thing was, Kitty wouldnt let go of.

"Kitty, let go of me."

"Just a few more mintues."

Dudley sighed, and picked her up. Kitty sat in his lap, and Willy crawl in the middle of them. Dudley hugged them both, and left. Kitty got Willy some new toys, and clothes. They went to the window, and saw Dudley get in the car. THen Kitty set Willy down to crawl around. She went into the bathroom, and picked something up. She grabbed the phone, and called Dudley.

"Pick it up, Dudley." She said while it was ringing.

"Kitty, I'm not coming back for another hug." Dudley said with a laugh.

"I'm pregnant Dudley!"

"What! Congrates then!"

"To us?"

"Yes, to us Kitty. I love you."

"I love you too."

They hung up, and Kitty told her mother that good newz. But soon, the day was done. Everyone went to bed. Dudley got to talk to Kitty, so they talked until Dudley had to go.

"I'm so glad that we're going to have another child." Dudley said.

"I know! You are going be there for the birth, right?"

"Kitty, you know I'll do my best. I already told me boss."

"Well, Willy missed you all day, he cryed when he didnt see the whole day."

"I miss him too, and you."

"Anyways, do you know when you're coming home?"

"Sorry Kitty, I don't know yet. But soon, I hope."

"You need to watch your son grow up."

"I know, I know. I got to go, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dudley."

They both hung up, and went to sleep


	2. Not Coming

It's been 9 months later. Kitty was in the hospital giving birth. Willy and Kitty's mom were in the hall way. Peg was out there too. They could hear Kitty screaming as she did this.

" , you have to start pushing." Said a nurse.

"No! I not doing this, until my husband comes!" Kitty said in pain.

Just then, Kitty's mom comes in and sits next to her. She held up a phone, and Dudley was on the phone.

"Dudley! Where are you?"

"Kitty, I'm so sorry, but I can't make it."

"What! Then I'm going to wait!"

"It's gonna be like 1 month."

"This baby iistnt coming until your here."

"I'll help you through the phone then."

"He heard Kitty scream. Dudley told her to push, and he'll be right next to her. She pushed, and after a few minutes went by, the baby was out. It was a girl.

"Nice job, honey. Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Nice, right now Kitty, I have to go, bye."

"Bye."

Dudley hung up, and Kitty looked over at the new born. She named her Lisa. Dudley liked that name when she called him later the day.

After a few days went by, they got to go home. Peg helped out with the 2 little ones. Peg took them to her house for the week end. Kitty laid in bed, sleeping. It's only 3 in the afternoon. Just then, the front door opened. She opened her eyes, and grabbed her blaster. She thought it would be Jack again. The door slowly opened, and she shot the door. The person screamed and grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"I'm not letting go of my wife."

Kitty looked up and it was Dudley hugging her! It felt like her hear ship a beat, and she kissed him over and over.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Kitty."

They got in bed together, and began to kiss each other. Dudley pulled her close. Then, Dudley began to take off Kitty's shirt, but she stopped him.

"Not yet big boy. Don't do you want to see your new born?"

"Hell yea! Let's go!"

Dudley grabbed her hand, and they were out the door. They got to Peg's house. Dudley opened the door, and his mom ran up to him hugging him.

"Hey, mom. Where's Willy and Lisa?"

"In the living room."

Dudley went into the living and saw them. He picked them both up, and kissed him.

"Daddy's here, you too."

Kitty could tell that Dudley missed them so much.


	3. I'm Sorry

Night time came by. It was just Dudley and Kitty in the apartment. They ate dinner and got in the shower together.

"We havent been in ehre together, in 1 year, Dudley."

"I know, I miss those days." He said rubbing her back.

"Don't forget, we have a new born."

"I know, I just want to fu** you so bad." (Beep them out, sorry)

"And I want you inside of me, but we can wait."

They got out, and laid in bed in each other arms. After a few mintues went by, they woke up to Dudley's phone ringing. He had to leave again. He turned so he was facing Kitty, and kissed her.

"I gotta go, Kitty."

"Bathroom? Or leaving for a long time?"

"Long time."

"But..."

Dudley put a finger on her mouth.

"I love you, and the kids."

He kissed her forehead, and in a few mintues he was gone. Kitty went back to sleep with tears in her eyes. Dudley got back on the plane with Taylor.

"Hey man! I havent seen you in like forever!"

"I havent seen Kitty or the kids in forever."

"Kids? I thought you just had one."

"Kitty got pregnant again, and it's a girl."

"How old?"

"1 week."

"New born, I'm sorry you watch her."

"I can't even watch Willy!"

"Did you want another child?"

"Maybe, but not this early."

They talked and had a few drinks on the plane. They landed and went to work.


	4. Week off

Dudley left again. He only got to see Lisa once. He was gone for about 7 months. But one day, he came home for 1 whole week! Let's go check on them.

We find Dudley and Kitty at the airport. Peg was there holding Willy and Lisa. Dudley and Kitty were going out for 3 days. They kissed their kids goodbye and got on the plane. It was an 4 hour plane ride.

"It's so good to have you back, Dudley." She said with a smile.

"I know, I missed you guys."

They kissed each other, and took a nap. Soon, they landed. THey got their things and went to a hotel. It was late at night, when they got there. It was around 10 at night. THey check out the apartment, and it had a hotub, king size bed, huge shower and sink, and everything else!

"Oh my god! They have a hotub!" Dudley yelled.

"I thought you knew that?"

"No! Wanna get in it?"

Kitty smiled and turned it on. THey got into their bathing suits and got in. THey turned on the bubbles (powerpuff girls! jk) and closed their eyes. They didnt say anything for a while. But then Dudley's phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Dudley, how's your time off?"

"Hey Taylor, it's great, I'm in a hotub with Kitty."

"Ooooh! Then, I guess I should leave you to alone."

"Goodbye, Taylor."

He hung up the phone and looked at Kitty.

"Who was that?"

"Taylor, nothing important yet."

Kitty smiled. Then she got an idea. She went over to Dudley, and sat on his lap. She put one hand on his 'friend' down there. Dudley looked at her, and smiled at her. She took off his shorts, and began to kiss him. She moved one hand up and down as they kissed.

"God, I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too."

Dudley took of the top of Kitty's bathing suit. He pulled it off, and took off the rest. Kitty put her hands on his shoulders, as she went down. They both moaned.

"Did you get bigger, Dudley?"

"I might have, also your so freaken tight."

Kitty went all the way down. She moved her hips, and Dudley played with her 'chest' while she did that. Kitty moaned as Dudley did that.

"oh, Dudley." Kitty said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dudley moved his hands up and down her back. Then Kitty screamed, and Dudley stopped.

"Did I hurt you, Kitty?" He said worried.

"No, you hit this one spot, and it felt nice." She said breathing hard.

"Want me to do it again?"

"Yes. Yes, Dudley."

They went again, and Dudley hit the same spot. Kitty's head flew back as Dudley kept hitting it.

"More, Dudley. Please!" She begged.

Soon, after a few mintues went by, they stopped to take a breather. Dudley turned her around, so her back was to him. She sat in his lap. He began to kiss her neck and rubbed her legs. After a few mintues went by, they were in bed. Kitty was on her hands and knees now. Dudley got in the right spot, and went in. He thrust into her, and Kitty grabbed the bed sheets. They both began to breath harder and harder.

"Deeper Dudley! Harder!" Kitty begged.

"Alright."

Dudley went all the way in, and he went hard to. Kitty gapsed as he did that. After a few rounds went by, they were under the covers. Kitty had one of hand moving up and down Dudley's part. Dudley had two fingers pumping in and out of Kitty. Soon, they both fell asleep.


	5. Two kids

It's been 3 days later. Dudley and Kitty were back home. Dudley got to see Lisa for the second time. They were all in the apartment playing with the kids. Then Dudley saw Willy walking a little.

"Hey, Kitty?"

"What?" Kitty said sitting down next to him.

"Did Willy learn how to walk a little?"

"Yep. You miss alot."

Willy walked up to Dudley, but then fell to his feet. He cryed, and Dudley picked him up. Lisa crawl on Dudley lap and wanted him to hold her. He held them both, as Kitty made lunch. Dudley fed Lisa, and Kitty fed Willy. They all sat at the table eating. Just then, Lisa spit up and Dudley and Kitty laughed. Dudley kissed her head, and cleaned her up.

"Fun being a parent, huh?" Kitty teased.

"Yea, when they behave."

Kitty laughed, and stopped feeding Willy. She saw that he yawned, so she put him down for a nap. Kitty came back, and Willy began to cry. Dudley got up, and went to get him. They sat on the couch, and played. Kitty took Lisa and gave her a bath. She splash water everywere. They were done, and Lisa crawled away while Kitty cleaned up the mess. Dudley saw Lisa cralwing toward him. Lisa made it to him, and he picked her up.

Kitty came back out all wet. Dudley broke out laughing, and they kids gigged, when their heard their father laughing.

"Laugh it up."

"Sorry Kitty. It's just funny!"

Kitty sat next to him, and he was still laughing. He set Lisa down, and let play with Willy. Kitty gave him water to drink.

"Are you done laughing?"

"Yes, come on, let's get in the shower."

They picked up Willy and Lisa. They put them down for a nap. Once they were asleep, they got in the shower. They stood in the shower for about 5 mintues in each others arms. Soon they dryed off.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about the kids when you're gone?"

"I always do, I think about you too. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Dudley put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"Tell me, Kitty."

"I know they think about their father all the time."

"I think about you guys all the time."

Dudley walked out of the bathroom, and sat on the bed. Kitty sat next to him, and rubbed his back.

"They really miss their daddy. Willy think you're here everyday, but your not."

"I'll be here for about 4 more days."

"You gotta spend time with them."

"I will, but..."

Dudley couldnt finished, because the bedroom opened. Jack was standing with a gun in his hands. He aimed for the kids. He shot, but Dudley jumped in the way. Jack was gone, and Kitty ran over to Dudley. The kids were crying now. Dudley got shot in the stomach. Kitty called 911, and they came and took Dudley away. Kitty got Willy and Lisa in the car. She dropped them off at her moms house, and went to the hospital. She went to the room Dudley was in. He was asleep, with a mask over his mouth. Dudley saw Kitty and he waved at her.

"Ki...Kitty." He said weak.

"Dudley, I'm so sorry."

"It's...not you fault."

"How would you know?"

"I'm guessing? Anways, I would have dont anything for you guys."

"I should have taken the shot."

"Don't say that Kitty. I'm fine, see."

Dudley sat up and acted like he fine. Kitty knew he wasnt.

"I love you Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

Kitty kissed him, and they talked for a while.


	6. DNA

It's been a few hours later. Dudley talked to his boss, and told him he got shot, so he had to stay until he recovered. So, lets go check on them!

We are at the hospital. Dudley was playing with Willy and Lisa. Kitty watched them with a smile. BUt soon, Lisa had was doing a weird thing.

"What's wrong with Lisa?" Dudley asked looking at Kitty.

"I don't know."

Just then, she remeber that one night with Jack. How he tap her mouth shut, and rape her! She grabbed with Lisa and left the room without saying anything. Dudley just played with Willy, while they were gone. Kitty went to a nurse and tapped her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, do you think you could do an DNA test?"

"On you?"

"No, for my child please."

"Alright, I need the fathers too."

"Ok."

They walked into the room that Dudley was.

"Hey nurse!" Dudley said with a wave.

"Hello, Dudley. So listen, I need a blood test from you."

"Why? I'm fine."

"It's important."

Dudley sat up, and the nurse took some blood. She took some of Willy's too, and he did not like it at all! He was screaming and kicking trying to get away. They took some of Kitty's and Lisa's blood too. The nurse thanked them all, and told Kitty it woud only take her a second. She left, and Kitty sat next to Dudley. Willy was still crying, and Dudley was trying to comfort him.

"Shh, it's alright Willy. It's all over."

Willy stopped crying a little. Soon he fell asleep in his fathers arms. Later, Lisa fell asleep in Kitty's arms. THe both smiled, and then the same nurse came in with some papers. She down at a desk, and put some glasses on.

"Mr. and Mrs. Puppy?"

"What?" DUdley said.

"THe reason I took your blood, was for Lisa."

"Lisa? Did you do that to Willy?"

"I don't know if you rember this, but Kitty got rape."

When Kitty heard that, she looked down at her hands. Dudley held her hand and they listened some more.

"Since you and Jack both got to her we don't know who the real father is." The nurse said.

"I'm the father, I'm always the father." Dudley said crossing his arms.

"Do you two want to know who the father is?"

"Yes!" They both said.

"The father is Dudley, but Kitty was going to have a baby with Jack."

"What happened to that baby?" Kitty asked.

"It died, which is a good thing, cause you would have more than one."

"I guess that is good."

The nurse left after checking Dudley, and making sure he was ok. Soon, Kitty's mom came and took the kids to her house for the night. Kitty got in bed with Dudley, and they talked.

"Kitty?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry about that one night."

"I don't even want to rember that."

"Still, I'm sorry about it."

"I'm so glad you came to, he was going to kill Willy too."

"You're safe now, cause you have me."

"I feel safe, I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

THey kissed each other good night, and fell asleep.


	7. Just a dream

Soon, Dudley went back home. He drove to the apartment. Kitty couldnt drive because she had work. Anyways, he got to the apartment, and opened the door. Nobody was there, and everything was gone. He called Kitty's name but she never answered him. Then he saw a note.

"Dear Dudley, I left you. I took the kids and we moved. So, goodbye for ever!"

Dudley threw the note, but it didnt go that far, cause it's paper. (You know what I mean). He opened the window in his room. He looked out the window, and climb out of it. He stood up, and looked down. It was a long way down. He jumped off, and hit the ground hard.

Dudley woke up, breathing hard. It was just a dream! Kitty woke up from his movment. He saw that he was in the hospital, and Kitty was with him.

"What's wrong, Dudley? Are you ok?"

"I just had dream, where you and the kids left me."

"We would never do that." Kitty said hugging him.

"Yea, I know. I didnt mean to wake you."

"It's fine, I thought you doing something else."

He laughed, and they talked for a while, until they fell back asleep.

Then morning came by. Dudley got to go home. They picked up the kids, and went to the apartment. Kitty made sure that Dudley got tons of rest that day. She took care of the kids all day. She gave them a bath, and fed them. After they were fast asleep, Kitty laid in bed with Dudley.

"Hard day, Kitty?"

"It's like this everyday, when you're not here."

"I'm here now, until I get better."

"Don't ever get better."

They both laughed, and soon, Lisa woke up. She cralwed up her crib, and got out of the crib. Dudley and Kitty watched as her did that. Dudley clapped, and Kitty got up and picked her up. She laughed, and Kitty picked her up. But then Willy woke up, and they both began to cry again. Dudley held Lisa, and Kitty took Willy.

Soon, they day was done. THe kids went to sleep at around 6:00pm. Dudley and Kitty stayed up, in bed watching t.v. Then, Kitty turned off the t.v and turned to Dudley.

"Bed time, Dudley."

"What, it's like only 9:00pm." He said looking at the clock.

"You need your rest."

"You need your rest too, women."

They kissed each other goodnight, and cuddled next to each other.

**(Did you guys like it? Sorry about not be on yesterday, it was my birthday! my golden year, if you guys know what that mean, everyone has one!)**


	8. Make it Count

It's been a week later. Dudley had only one more day till he left again. It's morning too. He played with the kids all day, making the best out of that day. But, he still had to do something for his wife! He thought of something. He would take her out for dinner, and some other things along the way. He dropped of the kids at his moms house, Peg.

Soon it was around, 5:00pm. Dudley and Kitty both got in the shower together. Then they dryed off, and got ready. Kitty wore a red dress with make-up and red shoes. Dudley wore a tux with some PANTS and black shoes. (Wow, pants, very good Dudley!) They got in the car, and drove away.

"Where are we going, Dudley?"

"Somewhere great. Just for you."

Kitty smiled and soon they got there. The got setten very fast, cause some people knew Dudley and how he worked for the army. They sat down and ordered. They talked for a while until their food came.

"This is very nice, Dudley."

"Thanks, I wanted to do something for you too."

"Well, I just love it, so much."

"It's not over yet."

Kitty knew the idea he had, so she smile. Soon their food came, and they ate dinner. They talked about the kids, and some other things too Soon they went home. Dudley picked her up, and walked into their room. He set her on the bed, and took of his shirt. He got on top on her, and they began to kiss. They spun around, so Kitty was on top. Dudley sat up, and took off her dress. (Both of their shoes are off too). She was in her bra and underwear now. Dudley smiled as he saw her in that.

Soon, Kitty took of Dudley's clothes. He was only were his boxers now. They kissed again. Dudley took off her underwear, and he took off his boxers. Kitty got in the right spot, and went all they way down. Dudley held her hips, as she went up and down. After 1 hour went by, Kitty went on her back. Dudley unclipped her bra, and thrwe on the floor. Dudley went in, and Kitty put her hands on his shoulders. He didnt go all the way, cause they havent done this is a while.

"You're so tight, Kitty." He said has he kept pushing into her.

"And you're so big."

"Why thank you."

He kissed her again. Kitty moaned as she felt Dudley inside of her. He went a little faster, but to fast to hurt her. They both began to breath harder and harder.

"Deeper, Dudley! Please!" Kitty begged.

"Alright."

He went all the way in, and Kitty gasped. They both loved this.

After a few hours went by, and they were under the covers. Kitty went to sleep, while Dudley watched her sleep. He knew he had to leave in the morning. He didnt want to leave Kitty again. But then he just rembered something important. Kitty didnt take any birth control pills. He would worry about that later.


	9. Guy Talk

It's around 5 in the morning. Dudley opened his eyes, and cralwed out of bed. He put his uniform on, and packed his bags. When he was done, he set them by the front door. He a text from his friend Taylor, saying he was waiting outside. Dudley sighed and went into thier room. He sat on Kitty's side of the bed, and kissed her goodbye.

Kitty opened his eyes, and grabbed Dudley. They hugged each other goodbye.

"Bye, Dudley."

"Bye, Kitty. I love you and the kids."

"I love you too. Be careful out there."

"I will."

He kissed her forehead, and was out the door. He saw Taylor in his car, waving to him. Dudley looked back, and could see Kitty looking out the window. He waved at her, and she waved back. He got in the car, and they drove away.

"Cheer up Dudley. You'll see them again."

"I know. So, where are we going?"

"In the ocean!"

"Sounds like fun."

"Care for a drink?" Taylor said as he gave Dudley one.

"Thanks."

They got to the ocean. THey saw their boss. He told them their misson, and they went under the sea! (Like that disney song! How did it go again...?)

Anyways! It's now around 8 in the morning. Kitty was at TUFF while the kids stayed at Peg's house. She beat up tons of bad guys, and did alot of paper work. But soon the day was done. She picked up Willy and Lisa and went home. Soon everyone went to bed. She thought about as fell asleep for the night.

Back with Dudley, they were under the sea. THey been there the whole day.

"Ah! I can't take it anymore! WHat are we waiting for?" Dudley screamed.

"I don't know. We just have to be down here."

"This stinks! I would rather be killing people than sitting down here."

"If your wife hear you say that, she would have..."

"I know. It's kinda funny though."

THey both laughed and worked. After a few more hours went by, they talked some more.

"Her, Taylor?"

"What?" He said half asleep.

"Do you think Kitty would leave me?"

"You had that dream again?"

"I get every time I'm away from her, and the kids."

"Just keep in touch with her. Here, write a letter." He said giving Dudley and pen and paper.

"I'll do it later, I'm so tired."

"Stay awake with me."

Before Dudley could answer him, they were hit by something. They tipped over. Dudley looked out a window to see what hit them. Before he could think, there was a bomb next to them.

"Take cover!"

Dudley grabbed Taylor, and they tryed to get in a safe spot. It blew up, and they went flying into the air. They hit back into the water. Dudley and Taylor covered their head as metal came down. They swam away. Taylor looked back.

"Dudley! What are you doing?"

"Keep going! I'll be right behind you."

Taylor didnt want to leave Dudley, but he did what he was told. THen he was a hugh metal part of the boat.

"Dudley! Look out!"

"What?"

Dudley looked up, but it was too late.


	10. Be ok

So, it's night time. Dudley and Taylor just hit by something. A bomb came and blew them up. Dudley got hit with a hugh metal part of the boat. Taylor swam back to get to Dudley. He grabbed him, and Dudley was knocked out. He called for help, and some people came and helped them out. They didnt know if Dudley was ok or not.

"You have to live, Dudley!" Taylor said looking at Dudley.

THey got back to base. THey put Dudley in a room, and made sure he was ok. His heart rate, was really slow. Taylor and his boss knew he wasnt going to make it. But they stayed with him the whole night. Soon, they found out that Dudley was in a coma.

Back with Kitty. She was fast asleep on the couch. She had Willy and Lisa in her amrs. Finally, they were fast asleep. But, then the door bell rang. The kids woke up, and began to cry. Kitty picked them up, and answered the door. She saw a uniform men, with a letter. She set Willy and Lisa down.

"Mrs. Puppy. It's about Dudley Puppy."

She took the letter, and opened it. She read it and covered her mouth as she read it.

"He's gone!?"

"He's just in a coma. We don't know if he'll make it. I'm sorry."

He left, and Kitty shut the door. She sat on the couch, and kept reading the letter over and over. She set the letter aside, and picked up the kids. She showed them the letter, and they hugged it. Knowing that their father wrote it.

"Daddy might not be here anymore." She told them.

Kitty put Willy and Lisa back to sleep. She couldnt sleep thought. She kept thinking about Dudley.

Back with Dudley. He was still in a coma. His friend Taylor was still with him. He talked to Dudley, even though he could hear him.

"I bet Kitty wishes you were with you, Dudley. You have to live."

He got up, and began to walk around the room. But then he trip over something, and it unplug one of the cords. Dudley opened his eyes, and cough up water.

"Dudley! You're alive!" Taylor said hugged him.

"Where am I?" He said holding his head.

"At base. You were in a coma, for about 1 day."

"Kitty! I need to see her!"

Taylor saw that Dudley's heart was getting faster and faster. He pushed Dudley down, and told him to relax.

"I dont want to relax! I need to see Kitty!"

"Stay down Dudley."

Dudley fought back, but then some more people came and held him back. Just then Dudley stopped and rembered something important.

"Jack..." He wispered.

"Who's Jack?"

"Jack Rabbit! He's the one who had the bomb!"

"Track down Jack Rabitt." Said one person.

"He after Kitty again! Taylor, get Kitty on the phone!"

"Alright."

Taylor grabbed Dudley's phone, and called Kitty.

"Come on, Kitty. Be there." Dudley said while it was ringing.

"...Daaaa." Said a voice.

"Kitty? Is that you?"

The voice screamed as Dudley talked. Then Dudley knew it was Willy who was on the phone. Just then, Kitty picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Said said.

"Kitty! I'm so glad to hear you."

"Dudley! You're ok!"

"I'm fine. But I think Jack is the one who hit us."

Kitty didnt say anything.

"Kitty? Answer me, please."

He heard the phone russel. Kitty pick up Willy and Lisa turned off teh lights. They all went into the bathroom. She locked the door.

"He's in the apartment, Dudley." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Jack. He's back."

Before Dudley could answer, he hear Kitty scream.

"Let go of me!" Kitty yelled.

"It's only me."

Kitty kicked him between the legs. She grabbed the kids and the phone and ran out the door. They got in the car, and drove away.

"Dudley! He's here again!" She cryed.

"Don't worry. Some people are going to find him."

"He's like right behind me!"

"Get to a safe spot, and protect the kids."

Just then, Jack grabbed the phone from Kitty.

"Hello, Dusty."

"Jack..."

"You gotta come back, if you want to see your wife, and kids."

"Don't you dare touch my kids!"

"Lisa, is part of my child, too."

"We got a DNA test!"

Then, Dudley heard the car crash. Kitty grabbed the kids and the phone from Jack. Jack grabbed his blaster, and shot Kitty. She scream, and she saw her mom's house. She set the kids were the front the door was and rang the door bell. Jack grabbed her and took her away. She dropped the phone.

"Kitty! Please answer me!" Dudley yelled into the phone.

He couldnt hear her anymore. He just heard the kids crying for their mother.


	11. Dudley VS Jack

Jack got Kitty. Willy and Lisa were at the front door, at Kitty's moms house. Her mom opened the door, and saw them with a phone. Dudley was still on the phone. SHe picked up the kids and the phone.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Ms. Katswell! It's Dudley."

"I thought you were dead?"

"I was in a coma. Anyways do you see Kitty out there?"

"No, I see a car crash into something though."

"Jack got Kitty again!"

"I'll call the poilc!"

They hung up, and she called them. The kids cryed as they didnt even see their parents. Dudley looked over to Taylor.

"Taylor. I have to save Kitty. Jack's gonna kill her!"

"I got your back."

He help Dudley up, since he just woke up from a coma. THey got on a plane, and went back home.

Back with Kitty and Jack. She was tied up in a chair. She had duck tape on her mouth. Jack walked back and forth waiting for Dudley. Soon, a wall blew up. There, stood Dudley and Taylor.

"Ah, Dummy and Trolly."

"Get our name right!" Taylor yelled.

"Taylor, you get Kitty. I'll get Jack."

Taylor ran over to Kitty. She was happy to see them. He took the tape off of her carefully.

"It's going to be alright Kitty." Taylor said as her untied her.

"Thank you so much." She said hugging him.

Jack threw a bomb over to them. Taylor grabbed Kitty and went upstairs. Dudley punch Jack in the nose.

"I got you!" Dudley said laughing.

Jack threw a punch, but he missed. They fought. Kitty and Taylor watched from upstairs. Then. Taylor saw that Dudley was getting dizzy from fighting. Jack knock down Dudley on his back. Dudley was to weak from his coma.

"Come on, Dudley! I know you can do this!" Kitty yelled to him.

When Dudley heard Kitty voice, and flipped them over. Taylor was wight him now. He hand cuffed Jack. Taylor took him away, as Dudley got up. Kitty ran up to him, and hugged him. He spun her around and kissed her.

Dudley walked over to where Jack was. Jack had something in hands, but Dudley see it.

"I always win, Jack. Always win."

"Not this time." He whispered.

Jack got out of the hand cuffs, and stabbed Dudley in the arm. It was a shot with red stuff in it. Dudley pulled it out.

"Very funny, but nothing happened."

DUdley put the hand cuffs on him, making sure there were tight. Taylor called some men over, and they took Jack away. They all walked out of the building. They sat down, and watched as Jack was gone.

"Thank you both for saving me." Kitty said hugging them both.

"It's what we do. Anyways, Dudley what did Jack stabbed you with?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. It was just thing." Dudley said holding it up.

"Let me see that." Kitty said.

She took a good look at it. She threw it and checked Dudley's arm.

"What the...Kitty what are you doing?"

Kitty didnt answer him. THen, Dudley began to cough. He cough up blood and his eyes got red.

"What's happening to him?" Taylor asked.

"He can't have this in his body."

"What is it?" He said as he went to go get it. "Oh, never mind!"

"I feel numb..." Dudley said.

"You will for a while, Dudley." Kitty said.

"What's in there?"

"It's was just something you can't have in your body."

"Like?"

"Let's just say...You'll be sick for a while."

"Oh, ok."

"Come on, let's go home."

Kitty and Taylor helped Dudley up. THey all got in the car, and drove home. They put Dudley in bed. Taylor and Kitty sat on the couch talking.

"Thanks again, Taylor."

"It's cool. Dudley is one my best friend."

"He's lucky to have too."

Soon, Taylor left. Kitty went to check on Dudley. She got in bed with him.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. I can't feel my body though."

"You'll be fine."

"But I can't touch you then!" He said trying to tap her.

"Dudley, stay down."

Kitty got under the covers with him. Dudley wanted her close to him.

"Um... Kitty?"

"What?"

"Can we cuddle?"

Her heart skipped a beat when he said that. She got next to him, and they both close their eyes.


	12. Father and his Kids

Morning time came! THe sunlight was right in Kitty's eyes. She didnt feel Dudley in bed with her. SHe sat up and looked around the room.

"Dudley? Dudley where are?"

"I'm in here."

Kitty got out of bed, and ran out of their room. She saw Dudley with Willy and Lisa in his lap.

"You can move again." SHe said as she sat down next to them.

"Yea. I told my mom, and she said I would be fine."

"THe kids sure did miss their daddy."

Kitty picked up Lisa and fed her. But then Lisa spit up. Kitty cleaned her up. Dudley set Willy down, and let him crawl around.

"Hey, Kitty?"

"What?"

"What do the kids do when I'm gone?"

"They act different. They need you Dudley, stay home."

"I'm staying home for about 5 months."

"Good. Willy always looks were you sleep, and he gets sad."

"Cause I'm not there?"

"Yep. Lisa does the same thing."

Dudley kissed Lisa and looked for Willy. Dudley got up, and grabbed Willy. He lifted him up in the air. He laughed when ever Dudley did that. They all ate breakfast.

THen it's around 2 in the afternoon. Dudley put Lisa down for her nap. Kitty did some paper work for TUFF. Dudley and Willy played together.

"Get the ball, Willy." Dudley said as he rolled a ball across the floor.

Willy crawl after it. He brought it back to Dudley. They played like that for about 10 mintues. After Dudley rolled the ball again, Willy didnt go after it. He looked up at Dudley. Willy wanted Dudley to get it this time. Dudley got it and gave it to Willy. He threw and it picture with glass.

"What was that?" Kitty called from their room.

"Nothing."

Kitty walked out of their bedroom with Lisa over her shoulder. She turned her head, and saw the picture.

"What did I tell you guys? Don't play ball in the house!"

"It's not my fault. Willy threw it." Dudley said pointing to Willy.

He laughed and fell on his back laughing. Kitty handed Lisa to Dudley, and clean it up. After it was picked up, Kitty heard another thing break. Dudley set the kids on the couch, and he covered something with his body.

"Move out of the way, Dudley."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Nope. I finished it. Now move out of the way."

Dudley moved out of the way. Kitty saw that there were tons of flowers with a card on it.

"See, nothing broken."

"I thought...I..."

DUdley picked up the card and flowers. She read the card and hugged Dudley.

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty. I always will."

They kissed each other, and the kids laughed.

**HAPPY ENDING! YAY! thank you, thank you! I'll be here all the time!**


End file.
